The Second Summer
by Ravengirl07
Summary: The second summer of camp rock is anything but ordinary. mitchieXshane. Trailer now posted, review you if you want me to continue the story.
1. Trailer

**THE SECOND SUMMER**

**A Camp Rock fic…**

Trailer:

This was the summer when everything changed…

It was a summer of new beginnings…

It was the summer of love…

It was the summer that **ROCKED!!**

This was Mitchie's second summer at Camp Rock.

It had been exactly a year since the last summer.

It had been one year since she has seen Shane Grey.

It had been a year since she had sung in front of an audience.

It was the summer she never forgot and she was about to go back when we started it all, **CAMP ROCK**.

TWO FRIEND ARE RE-UNITED…

"**I can't wait to finally see you again." Shane said.**

"**I know me either." Mitchie squealed.**

NEW PERFORMANCE'S ARE STAGED…

"**Please welcome back to the stage, Shane Grey and Mitchie Torres singing, This is me." Brown announced.**

ROMANCE'S ARE FORMED…

"**I love you Mitchie." Shane said.**

"**I love you too."**

**The two shared in a passionate kiss.**

PASSION IS HEATED…

**His kiss lingered on her lips. She wanted more. Shane moved his hands on her butt and they furthered there kiss…**

DRAMA IS NEAR…

"**How could this happen?"**

"**I am so sorry…" **

IT ALL GOES DOWN IN THE SECOND SUMMER OF **CAMP ROCK**.

**AN: If you want me to write this story please leave me a review.**


	2. Preparing for Camp

**THE SECOND SUMMER**

**A Camp Rock Fic…**

Chapter one: Preparing for Camp

Mitchie laid on her bed flipping through the blank pages of her new song book. There was nothing like the scent of new pages waiting to be written in. She starred up at her ceiling humming the tune of the Connect Four song, "Play my Music," when the phone rang.

"Hey, Shane."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just deciding what to bring to camp."

"I'm having the same problem."

"I can't wait to finally see you again." Shane admitted.

"Me either." Mitchie smiled.

"Well, I'll see you at camp then?"

"Defiantly."

"Okay then. Bye."

"Bye."

Mitchie hung up the phone and held it close to her heart.

"Mitchie, I have your laundry done. You need to pack for camp, you're leaving tomorrow!" Her mother yelled from downstairs.

"I'll be right down." Mitchie hopped off her bed and ran down stairs to collect her laundry.

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome sweetie."

She wasted no time packing.

"I think I'll bring this, this, this…" She flung clothes across the room in a pile.

"I see your re-decorating your room." Her mother laughed.

"Not really. Just deciding what to bring to camp."

"Do you really need all this mess?"

"Yes!"

"Well you better finish packing you have an early day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Yes mom."

Her mom left her room.

Mitchie turned on her radio.

"Welcome to pick it or kick it here on radio Disney." The announcer said.

"We are going to be playing the new hit single 'Play my Music' by Connect 3. It's up to you to decide wither to kick it or pick it. And here it is 'Play my Music' by Connect 3."

_Music_

_Turn on that radio_

_As loud as it can go_

_Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (feel the ground)_

_Say goodbye to all my fears_

_One good song may disappear_

_And nothing in the world can bring me down (bring me down)_

Mitchie got up on her bed and danced to the song on the radio.

_Hand clapping_

_Hip shaking_

_Heartbreaking_

_There's no faking_

_What you feel when your riding home_

_Yeah, yeah_

The song finished. And Mitchie crashed on her bed with a smile.

"I can't wait to be back." She sighed.

**To be continued.**

_**AN: I hope you liked it. I don't know if I should continue or not. So just let me know by reviews everyone!**_


	3. I'm Back!

**THE SECOND SUMMER**

**A Camp Rock Fic…**

Chapter two: I'm Back

"Welcome back to Camp Rock." Her mom said as they pulled into the camp.

"_I'm home!" Her head screamed._

She stepped out of her car and was immediately greeted by her best friend, Caitlyn.

The girls hugged each other and jumped up and down screaming.

"I missed you." Caitlyn said letting go of Mitchie.

"Me too." She smiled.

"Are you going to be performing at the opening jam?" Caitlyn asked in anticipation.

"Mr. Brown wants Shane and I to do a duet."

"That's awesome!"

"Speaking of Shane, have you seen him yet?"

"No. No one has. But rumor has it that the rest of the Connect 3 are going to be attending camp this summer."

"Wow."

"I didn't think that they would be up for that sort of thing."

"Me either. So what's with you and Shane, everyone is wondering."

"Let's get settled in and I'll tell you."

The girls went to their cabin.

They girls began un-packing their things.

"Okay. So tell me what happened after final jam?"

"He kissed me after final jam."

"Oh my gosh! You're kidding!"

"Nope. It was magical."

"And then he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"No way! What did you say?"

"I told him no."

"Why on earth would you say that?!"

"I didn't want to be apart from him. And he's okay with waiting."

"And now he doesn't have to wait anymore! Do you think he's going to ask you to be his girlfriend after opening jam tonight?"

"I don't know."

"Well, let's cross our fingers."

"Ladies, ten minutes until opening jam." The camp councilor said.

"Come on, let's go." Caitlyn said pulling Mitchie out of the cabin.

"Were going to be late!" Caitlyn said starting to pick up her pace.

Mitchie was so busy looking at the world around her that she didn't pay attention to where she was going.

_BONK!_

She smacked into someone.

"Where you guy's going in such a hurry?" A voice hovering above her asked.

The stranger reached to her and pulled her up.

"Shane?"

"Hey Mitchie. You never answered my question."

"And which one would that be?"

"Where you guys going in such a hurry."

"Were on our way to opening jam."

"Oh, yeah right. That's soon isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Come with me I want to show you something."

Mitchie looked at Caitlyn who gave the 'okay go ahead' face.

Shane grabbed Mitchie's hand and led her to there spot.

Mitchie started to get nervous.

"Are you okay?" He asked her sitting down on the log by the lake.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She tried to shake the nerves away.

"I want to ask you something."

She took a seat.

"I've waited all year to ask you this." He continued.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

Mitchie smiled and nodded her head yes.

They leaned into kiss but were broken off by the intercom.

"Five minutes until opening jam. All acts must be ready to go."

"Oh, no, were late." Mitchie said getting up.

The two of them ran to opening jam.

"Let's welcome back to the stage, Mitchie Torres and Shane Grey!"

Everyone clapped. The lights on the stage dimmed. And the two took the stage and sung their hearts out.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
that hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
what i've got to say  
But i have this dream  
bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know, to let you know..._

This is real, this is me  
Im exactly where im supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now i've found, who i am  


_There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who i wanna be  
This is me_

Do you know what it's like  
to feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems,  
like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself,  
it's the only way...

This is real, this is me  
Im exactly where im supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now i've found, who i am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who i wanna be  
This is me

You're the voice i hear inside my head  
The reason that im singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece i need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
Im exactly where im supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now i've found, who i am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who i wanna be

This is me  
(You're the missing piece i need the song inside on me)  
This is me, Yeah  


_(You're the voice i hear inside my head, the reason that im singing)_

Now i've found, who i am  
Theres no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who i wanna be  
This is me

The crowd cheered and the curtain closed. They ran back stage.

"That was great!" Shane said wiping the swet from his forehead.

"Yeah, it was." She smiled.

Shane leaned into kiss Mitchie for a second time, and this time it was dead on perfect.

He held her face with both his hands and kissed her.

They pulled away and both smiled.

**To be continued…**

_**AN: I was amazed at the feedback I got from my first chapter. Keep it up guys. I hope this chapter lived up to the hype. I've already written a future chapter. This chapter is just to get things developed so don't expect the writing to be this bad. LOL. Thanks for reading guys. Please R&R!!**_


	4. First Date

**THE SECOND SUMMER**

**A Camp Rock Fic…**

Chapter three: First Date

"So, what are you're plans for tonight?" Caitlyn asked.

"Shane's taking me out on our first date." Mitchie said.

"Wait. You mean-"

The girls jumped up and down and screamed at the top of their lungs.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Mitchie answered the door, it was Shane.

"Are you ready?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah." She said.

"Come on, let's go." He guided her out of her cabin.

He led her to the same place they were at earlier that day and there was a picnic set up.

"All this for me?"

Shane smiled and nodded his head yes.

He sat on the picnic blanket and patted the side next to him.

"Have a seat." He instructed.

"We have potato salad, a little bit of cold pasta, two cokes, and hot dogs." He said pulling the items out of the picnic basket.

No guy had ever done this for her before, this made her blush uncontrollably.

"Thanks for setting this up." She thanked him.

"No problem." He set not even breaking a swet.

"How'd you set all this up?" She asked him.

"You could say I know the kitchen staff." He said with a giggle.

They finished there dinner and sat out by the dock under the stars.

"I'm really glad were together." Shane said holding Mitchie's hand walking to the end of the dock.

"Me too."

Shane stopped at the end of the dock and sat down and put his feet in the water.

Mitchie did the same thing.

Mitchie shivered.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"A little." She shivered again.

"Here." He said draping his leather jacket over her like a blanket.

"Thanks."

Shane put his arm around Mitchie and they looked at the stars and talked all night.

"What time is it?" Mitchie got up.

"It's ten o'clock." He said looking at his watch.

"Oh, man. We were supposed to be back in our cabin a half an hour ago." She said.

"I have to go." She kicked off here heals and carried them.

"Wait-" He stopped her.

He kissed her goodnight.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

She ran barefoot around the camp until she got to her cabin.

"Where have you been?!" Caitlyn asked.

"I had to cover for you." Caitlyn added.

"I'm sorry."

"I'll forgive you just this once. Next time tell me when you're going to be late. Okay?"

"Okay."

"We should get to sleep." Mitchie suggested.

"Goodnight." Caitlyn said.

"Goodnight." Mitchie said in reply.

**To be continued…**

_**AN: Sorry this chapter was a little short. There's going to be three dates and then a huge chapter. But you'll find out later what it is. The date chapter's are going to be pretty short. But there going to be really romantic. Please R&R!!**_


	5. Second Date

**THE SECOND SUMMER**

**A Camp Rock Fic…**

Chapter four: Second Date

Mitchie moved her tray over to the end of the serving line and collected her silverware.

She moved over to where her friend's were sitting. She took a seat next to Caitlyn.

"Yum. Pancakes." Mitchie said digging in.

"You aren't hungry are you?" Caitlyn stared at Mitchie.

"So how was your date with Shane last night?" She asked sliding her silver ware out of the plastic.

"It was fantastic." Mitchie said with a mouth full.

"Chew then talk."Caitlyn said.

"Sorry." Mitchie swallowed.

"What you guys do?" She asked.

"He took me on a moonlight picnic." Mitchie explained.

"How romantic." Caitlyn cooed.

"I hope you guys weren't talking about were you?" Shane said taking a seat next to Mitchie and kissing her on the forehead.

"Oh no, not you. We were talking about this guy that Mitchie's going out with. He's so handsome, unlike you." Caitlyn said sarcastically. Shane smiled and started to eat his pancakes.

"So you up for another date tonight after the jam?" Shane asked Mitchie who blushed between finishing her pancakes.

"I'll take that as a yes." Shane said putting a fork full of pancakes in his mouth.

"Sorry I can't stay long. I'm late for practice with Connect Three." He finished the rest of his pancakes, kissed Mitchie on the forehead again, and rushed off with his guitar.

"Some greeting." Caitlyn said with her arms crossed.

"He was in a hurry. At least he attempted to say hi even though he was busy. I appreciate the effort." She said.

Caitlyn and Mitchie sat in silence the rest of breakfast.

"Which class is Shane teaching this year?" Caitlyn asked taking her tray to the sink.

"He's teaching guitar this year. Mr. Brown said he did bad teacher hip hop dance." Mitchie laughed.

"You can say that again." Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Come on let's go." Caitlyn grabbed Mitchie to run of to their first class.

Walking to their first class they heard Mr. Brown on the intercom, "Attention rockas, Connect Three will be performing their new single at the jam tonight, make sure you get good seats!"

"Wow!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"I wonder if Nate and Jason are going to be teaching class's too?" Mitchie wondered.

"Look, It says right here that Nate is going to be teaching vocals and Jason is going to be assisting with arts and crafts." Caitlyn read off the bulletin board.

"I guess Jason finally got what he wanted." Mitchie giggled.

"Welcome class." Nate welcomed everyone.

"I'm Nate and I'm going to be teaching vocals for this class." Nate continued.

The class cheered.

"Now, who is going to be performing in this year's final jam?" Nate asked the class.

Hands appeared all over the class room.

"That's great. I'm here to prepare you with any vocal lesson's your going to be needing for final jam."

After the class was over Nate pulled Mitchie aside to talk to her. "How was that?" Nate asked nervously.

"You did a great job don't worry Nate." Mitchie smiled.

"Thanks Mitchie, oh, and this is for you." Nate said handing Mitchie a small folded piece of paper.

_Mitchie,_

_Let's spend lunch together. Meet me at our spot at lunch._

_-Shane_

Mitchie smiled and held the note to her heart and skipped off to there spot.

"There you are." Mitchie sat next to Shane.

"Hey beautiful." Shane propped his guitar on the log next to him and kissed Mitchie on the cheek causing her to blush.

"How was Nate's class today? I know he was super nervous about teaching." Shane said strumming on his guitar.

"He did really good for his first day." Mitchie said.

"Well, that's good. What class do you have next?" Shane asked.

"A little thing called guitar." Mitchie smiled.

"Hey! I'm teaching that class." Shane admitted.

"So I've heard." Mitchie giggled.

"Dang, and I thought I was going to be the first to tell you." Shane smiled.

"Oh well." She laughed.

"Oh well. I'll show you oh well." Shane put his guitar down and began to tickle Mitchie on her side.

"I found your tickle spot." Mitchie struggled to break free but she couldn't. Mitchie laughed uncontrollably.

"Stop it!" She yelled playfully.

"Sorry." He set her down.

"You are so lucky your not ticklish." She panted.

"Are you ready for the jam tonight?" Mitchie asked Shane.

"Yep." He said positively.

"Listen, I have to set up for class, do you want to come with me?" Shane offered.

"Sure." Mitchie agreed.

Shane got up and pulled Mitchie up from her spot. They walked to the guitar class cabin together hand in hand.

"So what are we doing after the jam tonight?" Mitchie asked him.

"That's for me to know. And you to find out." Shane said pulling Mitchie into a kiss in front of the cabin. They broke the kiss with a smile.

"Here, I have something for you. Turn around." Shane said turning Mitchie to face the other way.

"There." Shane finished. Mitchie grabbed hold of a necklace around her neck. It was a pick necklace with "Connect Three" on it.

"Oh, Shane. I love it." She said fiddling with her necklace. Mitchie embraced Shane with a hug.

"Thank you." Mitchie thanked Shane for the gift.

"Anything for you." Shane kissed Mitchie on her cheek.

They walked into the classroom and began setting up for class. One by one the students entered the classroom, Mitchie took that as her sign to take her seat, as a student.

"Welcome to intermediate guitar." Shane announced.

The class clapped.

Close to the end of class Mr. Brown interrupted the class.

"Hey everyone, I have to set up for the jam tonight, so Mr. Brown will be taking care of the last few minutes of class. I'll see you guys there." Shane exited the cabin with his guitar.

"Okay. Let's just have a jam with our guitars, and then will make our way over to the jam in a couple of minutes."

Mitchie was only one of five girls in the intermediate guitar class, she just strummed silently on her guitar to pass the time by until she got to hear Shane's angelic voice once again.

"Okay class. Let's head to the jam." Mr. Brown announced.

The class got up and ran out of the cabin as fast as they could. The excitement was uncontainable.

Everyone took there seats in front of the stage waiting for Connect Three to take the stage.

"Let's welcome Connect Three to the stage." Mr. Brown announced which was followed by clapping from the audience. The members of Connect Three took the stage and began to play_  
_

_Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet  
can't feel the ground (can't feel the ground)  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song they disappear  
And nothing in the world  
can bring me down (can bring me down)_

Hand-clapping, Hip-shaking, Heart-breaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel, when you're right at home  
Yeah!

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it, everyday and everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanns play my music  
Whoo!

Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want  
Is here with me (is here with me)  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me  
is following my dreams, yeah!

Hand-clapping, Earth-shaking, Heart-breaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel, when your on a roll  
Yeah!

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it, everyday and everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  


_And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
I just wanna play my music_

I can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sound of all my hero's  
singin' all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it, everyday and everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it, everyday and everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
All night long

Yeah!

The crowd cheered when the song was over. Shane jumped off the stage to greet his girlfriend.

"You were wonderful!" Mitchie hugged Shane.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Shane admitted. Shane kissed Mitchie.

"Let's go." Shane pulled Mitchie away from the commotion.

"Where are we going?" Shane continued to pull Mitchie to an unknown location.

"Were here." Shane stopped at a cabin. Shane opened the door to the cabin and revealed that it belonged to him.

"This is my cabin. Do you want the grand tour." He looked around the room.

"I have a cabin all to myself."

"Of course Mr. Rock Star." She teased.

"Here's the floor, here's the window, here's the door, here's the dresser, and here's the bed. Just like everyone else's." He teased back.

"So I see. And what is that?" Mitchie pointed to a table covered with cloth with two candles on top of the table.

"That would be our dinner." He laughed.

Shane escorted her to the table.

"Thank you Mr. Grey." She thanked him.

The two ate dinner together.

"Would you like to dance." He offered her his hand.

Mitchie smiled, "There's no music genius."

Shane went over to his radio and turned it on. The CD played the Connect Three song, "When you look me in the eyes."

Mitchie took Shane's hand and the danced around the floor of his cabin, Mitchie giggled with each little movement. She could see that Shane was trying to impress her. They were out of breath by the time the song ended the clumped onto the bed with a huge breath.

"That was fun." She laughed.

Shane turned over on his side to face Mitchie and batted his eyelashes at her. Mitchie put her hand over her mouth and giggled.

"You're funny." She said with a smile.

"I try." He said.

They leaned into each other and began kissing. They were soon on top of each other, making out. Shane reached his hand underneath her shirt. She pulled it quickly away.

She lingered the kiss with a breath, "Shane- I can't." She got up off the bed and ran outside. Shane chased after her.

"Mitchie!" He yelled. He leaned against a tree outside his cabin, "I'm sorry…"

**To Be Continued…**

_**AN: **__I made the chapter longer for you guys. I bet you can't wait to see what happens next. And yes I know that "When you look me in the eyes," is not a Connect Three song, it's by the Jonas Brother's. But please R&R!!_


	6. The Apology

**THE SECOND SUMMER**

**A Camp Rock Fic…**

Chapter Five: The Apology

"Welcome to the Breakfast Jam." Mr. Brown announced.

"Let's welcome to the stage, Mitchie Torres." Mr. Brown continued.

The audience cheered and Mitchie took the stage. She starred out into the audience and got a glimpse of Shane in the audience, he smiled at her and she turned away to begin the song.

_Ohhh...  
Yeah.Yeah.Yeah.Yeah!_

How to choose?  
Who to be?  
Well, let's see  
There are so many choices now.  
Play guitar, be a movie star.  
In my head a voice says  
Why not, try everything?  
Why stop? reach for any dream!  
I can rock, cause it's my life.  
And now's the time,

Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be?  
Yes, I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I could become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be?

Yeah yeah..  


_If I decide,  
I'm the girl to change the world  
_

_I can do it anytime.  
Opportunity right in front of me  
And the choices,all mine_

Why not, try everything?  
Why stop? reach for any dream!  
I can rock, cause it's my life.  
And now's the time,

Who will i be?  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that i can't do  
Who will i be?  
Yes, I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I could become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be?  


_I wanna find out who I am inside.  
Who will I be?  
I wanna show the, the way that I can shine...  
Yeah...Oh yeah..yeah..  
_

_Who will i be?  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that i can't do  
Who will i be?  
Yes, I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I could become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be?_

Ohh..who will I be?  
Who will I be?

The crowd cheered again and Mitchie jumped off the stage and was greeted by Caitlyn.

"That was great!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"Thanks." She hugged her best friend. There was a tap on Mitchie's shoulder. She turned around to find that the hand belonged to none other then Shane Grey.

"Mitchie, can I talk to you?" He asked. Mitchie just stood there with her arms crossed waiting for him to speak.

"Alone." He added. Mitchie followed Shane to a quiet spot near the stage.

"What is it Shane?" Mitchie asked.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." Shane admitted.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Shane continued.

"Shane I feel so used. Is that what I am to you?!" Mitchie demanded.

"Of course not." He took her hand and she pushed it away.

"I guess I'm still a bit of the Shane Grey I used to be." He explained.

"You got that right." Mitchie mumbled under her breath.

"Mitch, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you didn't-" He was cut off.

"Damnit, Shane! You never asked!" She yelled.

"I should have asked, I know."

"Yeah, you should of." Mitchie said.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I'm a jerk. I want you to know that I care about you, and that I would never want to hurt you. And when you say you're not ready, you're not ready." Shane apologized. Mitchie turned her head away.

"Come on Mitchie." He grabbed her chin to face his, there was a hint of a smile on her face and her eyes were wielding up with tears. He wiped away a single tear streaming down her face with his lips. He embraced her with a hug. They let go of each other and she wiped away the remaining tears with her sleeve.

"Here, I want you to have something." Shane said pulling his ring off his right hand.

"Shane- you can't just give me things to make me feel better." She explained.

"But I want to. Hold out your hand and close your eyes." He instructed. She did what she was told. Shane put the ring in her hand and closed it. Mitchie opened her eye's and opened the palm of her hand to reveal a shiny silver ring.

"Oh, Shane." She smiled.

"It's my ring. And it's a promise I'm making to you, I never want to be that old Shane ever again. And as long as you have this, I will make sure to keep that promise to you." He explained.

"I don't know what to say." She said.

"Don't say anything." He put a finger to her lips to hush her. He put his hand on her face and embraced her with a kiss. Mitchie smiled. His lips tasted so sweet.

"Come on, let's go." He grabbed her hand and whisked her away.

**To be continued…**

_**AN: **__Sorry, it's really short, Please R&R!!_


	7. A Night Alone with Shane

**THE SECOND SUMMER**

**A Camp Rock Fic…**

Chapter Six: A Night Alone with Shane

Shane whisked Mitchie away to their spot.

Mitchie laughed, "What are we doing here?"

"You'll see. Put this on." Shane instructed handing her a life jacket.

"I see you're evil ways Mr. Grey." She smiled.

"Come on, let's get out on the river." He grabbed Mitchie's hand and took her to the canoe already out on the lake. Shane climbed into the canoe and picked Mitchie up and placed her gently on the other side.

"Are you ready?" Shane asked untying the rope on the dock. Mitchie nodded her head and the boat was released into the water. The sun was already trying to set.

"I thought we could sit here and relax before the midnight jam tonight." Shane suggested.

"That's very thoughtful of you Mr. Grey." She leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. He smiled.

"You know I really am sorry about last night." He continued to apologize.

"Don't worry about it. Thinking about it, It was stupid the way I over reacted. So I'm sorry." Mitchie shifted her weight to the other side of the canoe to where Shane was sitting and she rested her head on the upper half of his body.

"You go to sleep you have a big performance tonight." He said making her close her eyes.

"But-" He hushed her.

"I'll set my phone to go off at 11:00 so you can get ready before the jam." He said setting the alarm clock on his phone. Mitchie was in good hands so she let herself doze off.

_BEEP BEEP. _Shane's alarm clock went off.

Mitchie rose from her sleep to discover that Shane had fallen asleep. She smiled at his sleeping silhouette.

"Awww." She cooed.

"Shane, wake up." She shook him.

"Where am I?" Shane said sleepily.

"You're in the canoe and it's 11:00, get us back to shore or we're going to be late." She warned.

"Oh. Give me a few minutes." Shane went back to sleep.

"Shane!" She giggled.

"I'm not kidding!" She started shaking him again.

"Fine! I give up! I'm awake!" He said lift his arms to surrender. Mitchie laid back on the front of the canoe and let Shane do all the work. Shane paddled his way to the dock.

"Shane, can this thing go any faster, I have to get ready for tonight." She alarmed.

"Well, you could help you know." He said maneuvering his way through the water to the shore. Mitchie picked up the other pattle and began to row with Shane.

"Land Hoe!" He yelled pointing at the dock.

"Very funny Gilligan." She laughed. They finished pattling to the dock. Shane tied the rope to the dock and helped him and Mitchie out of the canoe.

"Thanks captain." She kissed Shane on the cheek and ran off to her cabin. Mitchie slammed the door open to find Caitlyn on her bed flipping through the pages of Teen Vogue.

"Hey, Caitlyn." She went straight to her drawers.

"I have nothing to wear." She said flinging clothes across the room.

"Are you planning to wear anything in particular?" Caitlyn asked her best friend trying to solve the problem.

"I have no idea." Mitchie stopped dead in her tracks.

"May I suggest something for you to wear for Shane tonight?" Caitlyn asked holding up a matching red bra and panties.

"What are you trying to say here Caitlyn?" Mitchie asked quizzically.

"You know exactly what I mean. You told me about last night and then you said earlier this afternoon how you thought you blew everything out of proportion just like you always do." She explained.

"That's not the point." Mitchie stomped her foot.

"Well my point is, do you think you're ready?" Mitchie starred at the matching red garments deciding her fate. She pulled them out of Caitlyn's hands. Mitchie thought for a few minutes.

"Okay." She made up her mind.

"I'm going to change, you stay right here, don't move." Mitchie said leading to the opposite side of the cabin to change.

"Okay. What do you think." Mitchie said posing.

"I think you look hot! Shane's going to love it." Caitlyn announced.

"You think so?" She smiled showing it off.

"The more I think about it, the more I think how great tonight is going to be. I really love him and I really think I'm ready now." She said examining herself in the mirror. Mitchie was about to walk out when Caitlyn stopped her.

"You might want to put some clothes over that, you don't want to give the camp a heart attack." Caitlyn cautioned.

"Oh, yeah, your right." Mitchie awkwardly smiled. Mitchie put a nice blouse and a pair of blue jeans on and headed out for the jam indoors.

"There you are I thought you were going to be late puppet." Mr. Brown said.

"Nope, I'm here." Mitchie said prompt.

"Please welcome again to the stage, Mitchie Torres singing 'This Is Me'." Mr. Brown announced. The lights dimmed and the music started. Mitchie took her place on stage and began to sing.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
that hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
what i've got to say  
But i have this dream  
bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know, to let you know..._

This is real, this is me  
Im exactly where im supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now i've found, who i am  


_There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who i wanna be  
This is me_

Do you know what it's like  
to feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems,  
like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself,  
it's the only way...

This is real, this is me  
Im exactly where im supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now i've found, who i am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who i wanna be  
This is me

After the performance Mitchie jumped off stage and greeted her friends.

"Oh my gosh! That was great!" Peggy said enthusiastically.

"Thanks." Mitchie responded.

"Hey, Mitchie, do you want to go back to the cabin for drinks?" Caitlyn asked.

"Su-" She managed to squeeze out of her mouth.

Shane hugged her from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek which caused Mitchie's face to turn a bright shade of red.

"Sorry ladies she's coming with me." He dragged Mitchie to a space behind the stage.

"What are you-" Michie's words were cut off by a kiss by Shane.

Before she knew it they were making out back stage.

He held her face while he kissed her passionately.

"Maybe we should take this back to your cabin?" Mitchie let out a breath.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" He asked. Mitchie could only nod her head.

It started to rain on there way back to Shane's cabin.

They burst through the door trying to shake the water off there clothes.

"Oh my gosh I'm soaked!" Mitchie said shaking the access water off her hands.

"Me too." Shane said doing the same.

The two looked at each other and as if on cue Shane turned to face Mitchie, he took hold of her face and stroked her wet locks while kissing her. There kissing grew more passionate so they moved to the bed. Without notification Mitchie began to undo Shane's shirt.

"Wait, what are you doing?" He asked her pushing her hand away.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She playfully smiled.

"No, I thought you said you weren't ready?" She said confused.

"I did. But isn't it okay for a girl to change her mind?" She said trying to be sexy.

Shane thought nothing of it and let her continue with what she was doing. They continued to make out and she undid the rest of his wet shirt sliding it down his chiseled abs. She ran her figures through his wet hair.

"You are so beautiful." He said stroking her hair.

"You're not so bad yourself." She kissed him.

They continued kissing and Shane removed her blouse leaving her in her red laced bra, which was wet because of the rain.

"You knew this was going to happen." Shane referred to the bra she was wearing.

"Oh, I hoped for it." She cooed.

Shane smiled.

"What?" She asked.

Shane pointed to her bra.

"Oh, this old thing?" She snapped her bra strap to show it off.

Shane raised his eyebrows. Mitchie laughed.

"Oh shut up and kiss me." Mitchie said getting to the point.

He turned her over to where he was on top and began undoing her water stained jeans.

By this time the water outside was really coming down. The droplets fell and hit the window pane one by one.

He had trouble trying to get the jeans off her body because they were so wet.

"Here, let me help." She said shimmying out of her jeans.

And there she was standing in her red laced bra and matching boy shorts. All Shane could do was stare at her with his mouth hung wide open.

She smiled at his reaction.

"I glad you like it." She said modeling for him.

"Get over here!" He grabbed her by the waist and put her under him.

She began kissing him again as the kiss depended the clothes seemed to just fall off their bodies.

They were both finally naked.

She wanted to feel him all over her body.

They explored every inch of each other's bodies until they came to their destination, by this time, both there bodies were trickling with swet.

Shane held on to her tightly.

He slowly entered her. In and out he went. Until the pain was finally gone. He thrust in and out of her harder and faster each time. The pleasure they felt was like no other experienced before. They both came with one good thrust and crashed on the bed in each other's arms and fell asleep.

When Mitchie woke up a few hours later she reached her hand to other side of the bed. It was empty.

_Where was Shane?_

She gathered the loose bed sheet and put it around her naked body. She went to the door and looked outside to find Shane in nothing but his boxer shorts and a t-shirt with his guitar.

"There you are." She sat down next to him in the sand. This was there spot.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you." He explained.

"That's okay." She said understandingly.

She tied the bed sheet around her and curled her legs in with her head gently resting on her knees while rocking back and forth.

"What you playin'?" She asked.

"Want to hear?" He suggested.

She nodded her head yes.

He starred strumming his guitar to a tune and started singing.

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand_

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you I¨t will be alright

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  


_I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time, stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (yeah, yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Yeah Yeah!  
I gotta find you

Mitchie smiled at him when it was all over.

"So have you found her yet?"

"I think I have."

He leaned into kiss her.

"I love you Mitchie."

"I love you too Shane."

They kissed again. And then she laid her head on his shoulder while he stroked her hair.

**To be continued…**

_**AN: This chapter was amazing writing. I loved it. This is the kind of romance I always wished I had. At least I get to write about it. I wrote this chapter right after I wrote the first chapter of this story… I couldn't wait to write it so I wrote it early… sorry for cheating. I decided to combine the two chapters because I was too excited to post this one later. Forgive me. Please R&R!!**_


	8. One Week Later

**THE SECOND SUMMER**

**A Camp Rock Fic…**

Chapter Seven: One Week Later

_One week later…_

There was a knock on the cabin door.

"Go away!" Mitchie yelled from inside.

"Mitchie? It's me Shane." Shane yelled from outside the cabin. He couldn't take it, he barged in.

"I said go away Shane!" She had her head berried in a pillow and she was crying.

"Mitchie? What's wrong?" He asked concerned taking a seat next to her on her bed.

"Please Shane, Go." She didn't lift her head from her current position.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." He started rubbing her back.

"You couldn't handle it." She assumed.

"Mitchie, you don't know that." He countered. Mitchie rolled back from outside her pillow and wiped her tears from her face.

"Mitchie, you're crying." He noticed.

"What's going on?" He asked puzzled. Mitchie sat up in the bed.

"I'm late." Mitchie admitted.

"You're…" His words trailed off. He looked at her stomach.

"I don't know for sure." She said letting him breath for a second.

"I told you, you couldn't handle it!" She yelled putting her head back under her pillow.

"Mitchie…" He pulled her out from under her pillow and grabbed her jaw so she could face him head on.

"You can't expect my first reaction to be a smile. I'm shocked that's all." He said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried." Mitchie apologized.

"That's fine. I didn't expect you to act any other way." He said. Mitchie crashed into his arms.

"Shane… I'm scared." She started crying again.

"Okay, how late are you exactly?" He said trying to analyze the situation.

"I'm about three days late. Which is totally not normal for me." She dried her tears with her sleeve.

Shane gulped, "Okay." He could see the worried look in her eyes. He got out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled.

"I'm calling my manager." He put the phone to his shoulder and got back on it.

"What for?" She got up and stood next to him.

"You'll see." He hushed her.

"Hey, it's Shane. No. Everything's fine. No. Listen, I need you to do me a favor." He said trying to keep Mitchie out of the conversation. Shane walked to the opposite side of the room to have a private conversation.

"I need you to pick up a pregnancy test." He whispered into the phone.

"Okay. An hour. I'll see you then. Thanks man. Okay. Bye." He hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"My manager is picking up a pregnancy test. We'll take it together. He'll be here in an hour. So we have time." He said calmly. Mitchie sank onto the bed.

"Oh god." She berried her face in her hands to cry again.

"Mitchie, I'm sure everything is going to be fine." He reassured her.

"Easy for you to say." She peaked her head up to give him a glare.

"Mitchie, please don't be like this." He sat down next to her and hugged her. Mitchie continued to cry in Shane's arms.

"Shhh. Everything's going to be okay. I'm right here." He tried to calm her. His soothing voice worked because five minutes later she fell asleep. He got up to tuck her into bed and kissed her goodnight on her forehead.

_I better let her sleep. _He said to himself. He reached over to a stack of magazines near Mitchie's bed and picked up the one on top. The cover had Connect Three on it. Just then there was a knock at the door. He went to the door.

"Man, it's about time, what took you so-"

"Caitlyn-"

"What are you doing here?" Shane asked.

"It's my cabin genius." She said shoving Shane out of the door entrance to get inside.

"What's going on with Mitchie? She's been all moody lately." She noticed Mitchie asleep in her bed.

"Please don't have sex in my cabin." She warned Shane.

"We didn't-"

"Caitlyn, can I ask you to leave." Shane demanded.

"Why?" It took two seconds for things to hit Caitlyn

"Oh my god." She started saying loudly.

"Shhhh. Please don't wake her up." He tried to quiet Mitchie's roommate.

"I can't believe it." She said astonished.

"That's why I need you to leave." He started pushing her outside.

"She'll tell you all about it later. But right now you need to go." He continued pushing her out. She grabbed hold of the sides to the entrance.

"Oh, Shane, Nate and Jason are looking for you." She said.

"Great. Tell them I'm busy or something. I don't know just don't tell them where I am. I don't want them to worry." He said giving the message to Caitlyn.

"Have it your way." She shrugged her shoulders and left closing the door behind her. Mitchie woke up at the sound of the door closing.

"Who was that?" She woke up slowly.

"It was Caitlyn, I told her to leave. Go back to sleep." He said.

"No I'm already up." She sat up in bed. Shane kissed her on her forehead. Just then there was another knock on the door.

"That must be him." He got up to opened the door, stepped out, and closed the door behind him. Mitchie got up and put her ear to the door to hear what they were saying.

"Shane, I can't keep doing this for you. This is the third time I've had to do this for you." He warned.

"Let's hope you've learned your lesson this time." His manager said holding up a brown paper bag. That was all Mitchie needed to hear. Shane walked in to find Mitchie putting on her coat.

"Mitchie, where are you going?" He asked

"Away from you!" She yelled. Shane caught her before she could leave.

"Shane! Let go of me!" She yelled breaking free of his grasp.

"But-" He said holding up the brown paper bag.

"Take it yourself!" She yelled stomping out of the cabin. Shane knew exactly what was going on. He didn't blame her for doing what she did. He set the brown bag on Mitchie's bed and left to return to his own cabin.

**To be continued…**

_**AN: **__HAHA. Left you guys hanging. Hope you like the chapter. This was a sudden change in plot line, so I hoped you guys liked it. Tell me your thoughts. Please R&R!!_


	9. Let me Explain

**THE SECOND SUMMER**

**A Camp Rock Fic…**

Chapter Eight: Let me Explain

Mitchie ran to the dock as fast as her legs could take her. She sat there out of breath crying. She wrapped her legs into the feedle position rocking back and forth. Mitchie felt a hand on her back. It was Shane. She moved her back to where his hand fell.

"Mitch please let me explain." He tried to say.

"What is there to say Shane?!" She yelled.

"How many girls have you done this to exactly?" She demanded to know.

"Mitchie you have to understand-"

"God damnit Shane! Answer my question!" She yelled again.

"You would be the third." He answered quietly. Mitchie began to tear up again.

"But you have to understand that was the old Shane."

"You can't keep using that as an excuse Shane!" She cried.

"The first time it happened, I was a complete jerk. And I demanded that she get an abortion." He explained. This just made Mitchie cry harder.

"She got an abortion. And I've regretted it ever since. I was a jerk about it. And I just hope you know that if you are, I would never ask you to do that. I was a boy back then, it was just part of my image people expected me to be a jerk. I paid for her abortion and I haven't seen her since." He defended. Mitchie continued to rock bath and forth.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. But you are so different, you're special. And I love you." He tried to hug her again but she pushed him away.

"What about the second time?" She asked.

"The second time was a false alarm. But were still really good friends." He admitted. Mitchie got up.

"I should go." She suggested.

"Here let me go with you." He said getting up.

"No. You lied to me. And I really don't want to be with you right now. Call me when the Shane I know comes back." She said throwing his ring in his lap.

"Don't bother any time soon." She said leaving.

"But, I have a right to know if were having a baby or not!" He yelled.

"You don't have to worry about that! I'm going to deal with it myself." She said. She left him standing alone by himself. Mitchie ran back to her cabin to find Caitlyn on the bed holding her pregnancy test.

"You wanna talk about it?" Caitlyn said understandingly. Mitchie nodded her head and started crying. Her best friend hugged her and listened to what Mitchie had to say.

"I can't believe he did that!" Caitlyn was pissed.

"You have to know." Caitlyn said holding up the test. Mitchie wiped away her tears and went to the bathroom to take the test. Mitchie came out of the bathroom five minutes later crying.

"Shhh. It's okay." Caitlyn said comforting Mitchie.

The next morning things were dead quiet, reality had finally hit. Shane pulled Mitchie aside in the breakfast line that morning.

"Did you take it?" He asked. Mitchie nodded her head.

"Well? Are you pregnant?" He asked with anticipation.

"I'm not pregnant Shane." She said at last. Shane let out relief with a sigh.

"Come here." He said holding out his arms. She accepted his hug and started crying again.

"Are you okay?" He asked releasing her from his grip.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm glad I'm not pregnant." She sighed.

"I hope you know. I would have been supportive even if you were pregnant." He said holding her shoulders.

"Yes. I know." She said nodding her head. Shane wiped away her tears and hugged her again.

"Mitchie, I'm so sorry." He said rocking her back and forth in his arms.

"Shane, please let me go, you're going to make me cry again." She said tears already welding up in her eyes again.

"Never." He whispered.

**To be continued…**

_**AN: **__I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you didn't like my decision please say so. And I might change it. Sorry it was such a short chapter. Please R&R!!_


	10. AN: I Need Your Help!

**THE SECOND SUMMER**

**I need your help!**

_**AN: **__I need your help readers. I don't know what you guys really thought of my last chapter and my choice to make her not pregnant. So I want to take a pull for whoever reads this, tell me if you think I should stick with the way I wrote it or if you really want her to be pregnant. I did have a comment that the length between sex and the time of the pregnancy test wasn't realistic enough. So tell me what you think. Leave me a review that say's yes, I should change it. Or, no, I should keep it the way it is. Because I can totally twist the story. Please guys! I need your help! And thanks for reading this._

_-Your Author_


	11. The Mistake

**THE SECOND SUMMER**

**A Camp Rock Fic…**

Chapter Nine: The Mistake

Mitchie leaned over the bathroom toilet to throw up. Caitlyn leaned into to listen what was going on in the bathroom. Mitchie walked out.

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked.

"Are you sick?"

"Why would you think that?" Mitchie asked.

"You were just-" Caitlyn pointed to the bathroom.

"Oh. I've just been kind of nauseated." Mitchie wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Caitlyn asked concerned.

"Yeah." Mitchie took a seat on her bed. It had been two weeks since the pregnancy scare.

"Hey, Mitch, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Mitchie laid on her bed.

"Did you ever get your period?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie had a nervous look on her face, she bit her lower lip.

"No." Mitchie mumbled.

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Mitchie asked getting up and heading over to Caitlyn's bed.

"Think about it." Caitlyn pointed out.

"But I can't be, I took a test, it was negative." Mitchie explained.

"Do you still have the box?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie nodded her head and went through her trash can. Mitchie handed the box to Caitlyn.

"There's a phone number on the box." Caitlyn examined the box. She got out her phone and dialed the number.

"Hello? Yes, I have a question. How long after having sex are you supposed to take the test? Mhm. Okay. Thank you. Bye." Caitlyn hung up the phone.

"What did they say?" Mitchie asked.

"They said that you are supposed to take the test at, at least two weeks after conception. And that taking it any earlier can result in a false negative." Caitlyn explained.

"False negative?!" Mitchie had a look of horror on her face. Caitlyn nodded her head. She got up and fumbled through her suit case.

"What are you looking for?" Mitchie asked confused.

"This." Caitlyn popped up with a pregnancy test in her hand.

"Where did you get that?"

"I have a secret to tell you. Nate and are going out."

"And you guys have been-"

"My mom packed it for me just in case."

"Here, take it." Caitlyn said handing it to Mitchie.

"I can't. I already took one." Mitchie said handing it back to Caitlyn.

"You need to take it again."

"No! It was negative I'm not pregnant!" Mitchie yelled.

"You're in denial. And you're being stupid!" Caitlyn yelled back.

"You need to take it. Trust me." Mitchie ignored Caitlyn and ran out of the cabin. Caitlyn set the test down on Mitchie's bed.

"Mitch-" A voice in the door said.

"Oh hey Caitlyn. Have you seen Mitchie?" Shane asked.

"Oh, Shane, I'm glad you're here. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sure." Shane took a seat next to Caitlyn.

"I have to talk to you about Mitchie."

"What, what's wrong? Is she okay?" Shane began asked panicky.

"Yeah. It's just… I was in the bathroom this morning and I heard her throwing up…"

"Is she sick? Is that what your trying to tell me?"

"Shane… Please let me finish." Caitlyn said aggravated. Shane sat their quietly.

"She still hasn't had her period yet. And it didn't take long to put two and two together. And I think she actually might be pregnant."

"She took a test. It was negative, remember?"

"I called the phone number on the box and they explained to me that it needs to be taken at least two weeks after conception or it can generate a false negative." Caitlyn said.

"Oh god." Shane sat back.

"She refused to take a test again. I was wondering if maybe you can talk her into it." Caitlyn handed the test to Shane who excepted it.

"Do you have any idea where she is?" Caitlyn shook her head. Shane walked out and tucked the test neatly in the front pocket of his leather jacket. Shane had a hunch to where Mitchie might be and he acted on it right away. Shane made his way to the practice cabin on the other side of the camp.

The sound of the grand piano could be heard from outside the practice cabin. Shane stood in the doorway watching Mitchie.

_Do you know what it's like  
to feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems,  
like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself,  
it's the only way..._

This is real, this is me  
Im exactly where im supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now i've found, who i am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who i wanna be  
This is me

Shane chimed in.

_You're the voice i hear inside my head  
The reason that im singin'_

Shane walked over and sat next to Mitchie at the grand piano.

_I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece i need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

They finished the song and hugged.

"Shane, what are you doing here?" Mitchie asked puzzled.

"Caitlyn sent me to look for you." He explained.

"Oh." She sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" Shane asked Mitchie in a caring voice.

"I was scared. I didn't know what was wrong with me." Mitchie let tears fall.

"This is for you. I think you should take it." Shane took the test out of his coat pocket.

"Shane- I can't."

"Yes you can. I'm going to be right here with you." Shane embraced Mitchie in a hug. They walked back to Mitchie's cabin together.

"Okay. We need to follow the directions perfectly this time, okay?" Mitchie nodded her head and stepping into the bathroom. The five minutes that Mitchie was in the bathroom it seemed like Shane couldn't sit still for even a second. Mitchie came out of the bathroom.

"What's the verdict?" Shane asked looking up at Mitchie who held the answer to their fate in her hand.

"It need's a minute. It's not ready." Mitchie took a seat next to Shane waiting for the timer to go off. It seemed like the longest minute of their lives.

_Beep. _The timer went off.

"Here goes nothing." Mitchie said pick up the test off the table. Shane looked at the test then looked at the directions. A pink plus sign was gazing at them from bellow.

"It's positive." Shane announced in a low hushed tone. Mitchie collapsed into Shane's arms.

**To be continued…**

__

_**AN: **__I want to thank you guys for your input. I think this sounds a lot better. I hope you guys like the way I twisted the story. Please R&R!!_


	12. Trailer Two: What's to Come

**THE SECOND SUMMER**

**A Camp Rock Fic…**

Trailer 2:

I hope you guys like the new approach to the story I've taken. But right now with school starting back up in like two/three weeks I have so much work to do. So writing might get a little slow due to the amount of time that I don't have. So right now I've decided to make a second trailer explaining things to come to keep you guys interested in reading it until I get a chance to update, which means there will be short chapters and maybe two chapters a month to come. After all, I do have like five other stories I'm writing. So I hope you guys forgive me that I have to put this on the backburner to read a boring uneventful novel that my teacher assigned us to read over the summer. Along with that I have History homework. And I have two watch two films and do reviews on them. Sound easy? I think not! Without further ado here's the trailer for what's to come…

**The rain was pouring down hard at this point. Mitchie stormed out of the cabin.**

"**Mitchie. Wait-" Shane called chasing after her.**

"**What Shane?!" She tried to yell over the pouring rain. Shane noticed that Mitchie was crying. He cupped her face with his hands and pulled her up to him to get her attention.**

"**If you think for one minute that I'm going to abandon you and this baby. You're wrong." He told Mitchie who cried harder. Shane took Mitchie's hand and knelt down in the mud.**

"**Shane what are you doing?! Get up!" Mitchie yelled.**

"**Mitchie, will you marry me?" Shane asked. Mitchie's tears began to fall from her face along with water from the rain. Mitchie covered her mouth in disbelief. Mitchie nodded her head 'yes'. Shane got up and wiped the wet locks of hair in the way of her face. He cupped her face and kissed her in the rain.**

"**I love you." He said.**

"**I love you too." She said back.**

**Mitchie put her hands up her sleeve and laid her head on Shane's shoulder.**

"**Mom, Dad, we have something to tell you." Mitchie said, her parents sitting on the sofa awaiting the news their daughter was about to tell them.**

"**Were engaged." She confessed.**

"**Why would you go and do a silly thing like that?" Her dad asked.**

"**Because I'm pregnant." **

**There was complete silence.**

**Mitchie stepped out on the front porch to find Shane with his guitar.**

"**What you doing sweetie?" She asked putting her head on his shoulder.**

"**I'm writing a song for the baby. Do you want to hear it?" Mitchie smiled. **

**Tonight was the night that Shane decided to tell his band mates about the baby.**

"**Hey guys I have something to tell you." **

"**What is it man?" Nate asked concerned.**

"**Mitchie's pregnant." Shane confessed.**

"**One last push. You're doing so good." Shane coached Mitchie squeezing her hand and using the other hand to wipe the hair out of her face.**

"**I love you Shane."**

"**I love you Mitchie."**

Those were the scenes that I'm going to be writing in the future. I hope you guys like them. There not necessarily in order. But get over it. Comments and suggestions greatly appreciated. Enjoy!


	13. This Can't be Happening!

**THE SECOND SUMMER**

**A Camp Rock Fic…**

Chapter Ten: This Can't be Happening!

"It's positive." Shane announced in a low hushed tone. Mitchie collapsed into Shane's arms.

"Oh god!" Mitchie cried. Shane let himself get lost in his girlfriend's arms. Shane cried along side Mitchie.

"I can't." She continued to cry. She started to hyperventilate through her tears.

"Mitchie?" Shane looked at his girlfriend in terror.

"Shane! I can't breathe!" She continued to hyperventilate.

"Mitchie, look at me!" He knelt down to her level and tried to shake her out of it.

"Mitchie, you're having a panic attack. Look at me!" He shook her worried out of his mind.

"Mitch, you have to snap out of it." He gave her a minute to catch her breath.

"Oh, Shane… I'm so scarred." She began to cry normally. He got up off his knees to hold his girlfriend in his arms.

"Mitchie, I think you should see the nurse." Shane suggested.

"No!" She began to cry harder.

"I can't!" She yelled.

"But Mitchie, you just had a panic attack and that can't be good for the baby." He said worried.

"I don't care. I just don't want to leave your side. I won't go." She said in a muffled tone.

"Okay. You don't have to." He gave up. She let her tears stain the sleeves of Shane's long sleeved shirt.

"Shhhh… it's okay." He cradled her in his arms until she cried herself to sleep. Shane laid Mitchie down in the bed and wrapped his arms around her, touching her stomach and fell asleep.

"AHHHHHHHH!!" A scream could be heard from the bathroom. Shane ran to the bathroom to find Mitchie curled up in the corner, there was a pool of blood on the floor. He ran over to Mitchie.

"Oh my god! Mitchie? What happened?" He asked.

"Shane, I lost it, I lost the baby." She cried holding her stomach in pain.

"No! No! No!" Shane screamed.

"Shane? Baby? Wake up!" She shook Shane. Shane sat up in bed.

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" He asked her.

"Shane, I'm fine, the baby's fine. You were having a bad dream." She said in a calming voice.

"I had a dream that you lost the baby." He explained.

"I'm fine, okay. It was just a bad dream." She hugged her boyfriend.

"Just a bad dream." She kept repeating stroking his hair. He put his head on a pillow which was in her lap and went back to sleep.

A couple of hours later the couple was awaken by a knock on the door.

"Hey, Mitchie, are you there? Have you seen Shane?" The voice at the door asked. Mitchie got up off the bed and answered the door.

"Jason?" She said puzzled by his appearance.

"What are you doing here this early in the morning?" She asked him.

"What do you mean too early? It's one in the afternoon." He announced.

"You weren't in class this morning. And Shane missed his last two classes." Jason explained.

"What's going on?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." She said in a hurry trying to shove him away from the door.

"If it's nothing, why can't I come inside?" He said trying to catch a peak inside. He eventually pushed his way inside to find Shane shirtless lying in Mitchie's bed.

"It's not what it looks like." She said trying to make ease of the situation. Jason folded his arms.

"Look I might be dumb. But I'm not stupid." He said. Mitchie had a confused look on her face.

"Okay…" She trailed off. Shane sat up in bed due to the absence of his now pregnant girlfriend.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" He asked sitting up in bed.

"Dude, it's one in the afternoon, and you guys are still in bed." He said.

"Oh." Shane responded.

"Sorry man, I must have dozed off." He tried to cover up the upper half of his body.

"What's going on?!" Jason demanded an answer from Shane.

"Mitchie's pregnant." Shane admitted. Jason's mouth dropped to the floor. Mitchie stood still near the door.

"What?! Are you stupid!?" Jason started yelling.

"I can't believe you knocked her up!"

"I'm going to go, I'll let you boys talk…" She slipped out of the cabin.

"What the hell Shane!" He grabbed a pillow off the bed next to Mitchie's and smacked Shane upside his head with it.

"Dude?! What's your problem?! You're acting like you're the one who needs to deal with this!" He yelled at Jason.

"Wow. You're right. But still… you've completely ruined everything!"

"Would you just shut up for two seconds Jay!"

"Listen, nothing it going to change okay. Were going to take care of it." Shane said taking charge.

"What do you mean take care of it?" Jason asked confused.

"Don't worry about it." Shane said. Jason shrugged his shoulders and let Shane be. Shane sighed.

_What am I going to do?_ He asked himself.

_I can't be a father. There's no way… _

_**AN: **__I'm sorry for the short chapter. I'm kind of stuck. I'm trying to transition to Final Jam and then after its very difficult. So if you guys have any ideas please say something. Please R&R!! Thanks guys!_


	14. The Fight

**THE SECOND SUMMER**

**A Camp Rock Fic…**

Chapter Eleven: The Fight

By Final Jam Mitchie was at least a month and half pregnant. Mitchie laid in bed with her boyfriend, his hand entangled in hers.

"I love you." He whispered kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you too." She smiled.

"Shane…" Shane looked up at Mitchie, who had a serious face.

"I've decided to keep the baby." She spat.

"What?!" He sat up in bed.

"You can't. I'm not ready to be a father. There's no way." Mitchie could feel tears building up in her eyes, she was shocked that this was coming out of Shane's mouth.

"Shane, it's not your choice." She cried.

"What do you mean, it's not my choice? It's both our choices. So I should have a say in this!" He yelled, he had no idea where this angry voice was coming from.

"What else is there to do Shane?!" She yelled back.

"You could get an abor-" He was cut off by her yelling.

"Don't you dare say the 'A' word! Shane, I couldn't do that! How could you say something like that?!"

"I don't know. I'm just ready for this kind of responsibility." He said in one breath.

"But you knew this was a possibility when we had sex." She countered.

"Yeah, I know but…"

"You know what I'm not going to sit around and listen to this." She got up out of bed and started slipping out of Shane's button up shirt, boxer shorts, and into her own clothes.

"What are you doing?" He asked getting up out of bed.

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" She yelled trying to button her jeans.

"Mitchie plea-"

"No, not anymore. I'm not going to put up with this anymore Shane. Were through." She turned around so he couldn't notice her tears.

"If you're not going to support me and this baby. I'm done." She put on her shirt and ran out of Shane' s cabin into the pouring rain.

_**AN: **__I know this was a very short chapter but I have lots of other stories to tend to. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry the next one will be up sooner then you know it. PLEASE R&R!!_


	15. The Make Up

**THE SECOND SUMMER**

**A Camp Rock Fic…**

Chapter Twelve: The Make Up

Mitchie took shelter from the rain underneath the porch of her cabin. She gave herself a moment to catch her breath. She was soaked from the rain, after she caught her breath she went into her cabin.

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn looked up from her magazine and ran to Mitchie who was in tears.

"What happened?" Caitlyn asked.

"I told him I wanted to keep it. He freaked. And I ran out." Mitchie cried.

"Aw sweetie…" She rubbed Mitchie's back.

"I would hug you but you're all wet." Caitlyn said.

"It's okay." Mitchie wiped her tears.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed." Mitchie said.

"Are you sure?" Caitlyn asked putting her hand on Mitchie's back. Mitchie nodded her head, pulled the pony tail holder out of her hair and shook her wet locks to get the water out. Mitchie changed into her pj's which consisted of a t-shirt and swets. It was pouring down rain when she laid her head on her pillow. She closed her eyes but wasn't able to fall asleep.

"Mitchie!" A voice from outside yelled. Mitchie ignored it and tried to go back to sleep.

"Mitchie!" The voice continued to call.

"Did you hear something?" Caitlyn asked sitting up in bed and switched on the light.

"No. Go back to sleep." Mitchie said Caitlyn did as she was told.

"Mitchie!" The voice kept calling.

"Mitch, I can't sleep. So you better get out there." Caitlyn complained. Mitchie threw on her hoodie and went outside to find Shane in the pouring rain yelling her name.

"Shane!" Mitchie yelled out over the rain.

"Shane! What are you doing here?!" Shane walked over to Mitchie and cupped her face with his hands.

"I couldn't sleep." He admitted.

"Why?" She asked.

"I couldn't sleep without telling you something." He said.

"What is it Shane?!" She put her hand on her hip as the rain fell on both of them.

"I love you and if you think for one minute that I'm going to abandon you and this baby, you're wrong." He said making Mitchie cry. Shane took Mitchie's hands in his own and knelt down in the mud.

"Shane! What are you doing? Get up!" Mitchie yelled.

"Mitchie, will you marry me?" Shane asked. Mitchie's tears began to fall from her face along with water from the rain. Mitchie covered her mouth in disbelief. Mitchie nodded her head 'yes'. Shane got up and wiped the wet locks of hair in the way of her face. He cupped her face and kissed her in the rain.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said back.

Mitchie put her hands up her sleeve and laid her head on Shane's shoulder. Shane escorted Mitchie back to his cabin as his fiancé.

Mitchie came out of the bathroom in Shane's bathrobe and ran a towel through her hair.

"You know you look really sexy right now, right?" Shane said in a pose on the bed.

"You know you're not getting anything from me tonight, right?" She snickered laying the wet towel on the chair behind her. Shane rolled over and put his head down on the pillow. Mitchie went through Shane's drawers to find a button-up shirt to change into.

"I'll be right back." She said kissing her boyfriend on the cheek and went to the bathroom to change into the shirt.

Mitchie came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but her boyfriend's shirt and her panties.

"Wow." He said lying on the bed in nothing but his boxers. Mitchie took her place in his arms. Before he could his move she stopped him.

"Don't even think about it." She said closing her eyes.

"Hey Mitch." He said stroking her hair.

"What?" She wiggled into his body. Shane reached around to the other side of the bed and grabbed a tiny blue velvet box from his side table drawer.

"Here, I want you to have this." He handed the box to Mitchie, who opened it to reveal a diamond ring on a silver band.

"Oh Shane." She gasped. She took the box and removed the ring and placed it on Mitchie's finger.

"Now were officially engaged." He said with a smile. Mitchie kissed her fiancé and cuddled until they fell asleep.

_**AN: **__Thanks for reading the AN's everyone. I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter's I will write will hopefully be about Final Jam. I have no idea yet. But thanks for reading everyone. PLEASE R&R!!_


	16. Final Jam

**THE SECOND SUMMER**

**A Camp Rock Fic…**

Chapter Thirteen: Final Jam

"Practice for Final Jam is in three minutes." Mr. Brown's voice came over the intercom.

"Mitch. Baby. It's time to wake up." Shane rubbed Mitchie's head. Mitchie sat up in bed.

"Hey, baby." She kissed Shane before rubbing her tired eyes.

"Hey, you gotta get up Final Jam practice is in like two minutes, were already going to be late." Shane said getting up out of bed. Shane walked over to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Mitchie still wasn't up yet. Shane came in with the toothbrush in his mouth to wake up his girlfriend.

"I'm not going to be in the Final Jam." She said.

"What! Why not?!" Shane said taking a seat next to Mitchie after spitting the toothpaste out of his mouth.

"I just can't." She said.

"But you did it last year. Why not this year? What's changed?" Shane asked. Mitchie sat up in bed and gave him a 'you know exactly what has changed' look.

"I know all that. But what has changed with your singing?"

"I've been distracted all summer. I haven't had time to work on anything. I'm just not prepared." She admitted.

"Hand me your song book." Mitchie leaned over the side of her bed to the drawer Shane had set aside for her when she stayed there, she grabbed her song book and handed it to Shane.

"While I'm looking through this you need to get ready." He instructed.

"Fine. You win." She hugged her boyfriend from behind then went to her nap sack for her change of clothes. Mitchie slid in her black skinny jeans and paused.

"What's wrong?" Shane looked up from Mitchie's song book.

"I'm going to be sick." Mitchie covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom to puke. Shane followed her into the bathroom and held her hair so she didn't puke in it. She finished and flushed the toilet. She slid onto the bathroom floor.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be." He said with a slight laugh.

"Shane?"

"What?"

"Did you just propose to me because I'm pregnant?" Mitchie asked. Shane slid over on the bathroom floor to be on the side of Mitchie.

"Of course not. I asked you to marry me because I love you. But it does make sense to get married when your expecting a child. The kid needs two parents." Mitchie laid her head on Shane. Shane kissed her forehead and continued to look through Mitchie's song book.

"This one." Shane said pointing to a song named 'Shadow'.

"Are you sure?" Mitchie asked.

"Of course. It's perfect. Just like you." Mitchie smiled. He helped her up so they could finish getting ready.

"Look who finally decided to grace us with their presence." Tess said getting up from stretching.

"I'm sorry were late." Shane apologized.

"It's quite alright Shane." Mr. Brown said.

"Mr. Brown?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes Mitchie?"

"I wanted to know if it was too late to sign up for Final Jam."

"Of course it's too late." Tess butted in.

"No it's fine Mitchie we always have room for more." Mr. Brown said.

"Thanks." Mitchie said heading over to the sign up sheet. Mitchie took a seat in-between Caitlyn and Tess.

"Let's have Shane Grey come up and perform, he will be opening our show tomorrow night." Shane took a spot in the front of the room and began to play.

_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful_

I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  


_All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

Everyone clapped. Mitchie wrapped her arms around Shane to hug him. Just then Tess caught a glimpse of the diamond ring on Mitchie's finger.

"What's that?!" Tess pointed out to the entire room.

"Nothing." Mitchie pulled away from Shane and turned her ring over. Tess grabbed Mitchie's hand and turned the engagement ring over.

"OMG. You're engaged!?" Tess shouted. The room gasped. Mitchie and Shane exchanged glances along with Nate and Jason. The room was completely silent. Mitchie had a nervous look on her face. Mitchie ran out of the room.

"What did you do Shane? Knock her up?" Tess laughed evilly. Shane ran out after Mitchie.

"Mitchie." Shane ran over to Mitchie.

"Don't listen to her she's just jealous." Shane said.

"No. It's not that. I'm just scared that the whole camp is going to find out we did something. And now I'm pregnant." Mitchie explained.

"Don't worry. The best thing to do is just face them. Don't show them your afraid. Just ignore them."

"Okay."

"Are you ready to go back in?" Shane asked. Mitchie nodded and the two of them walked in hand in hand. Everyone in the room starred at them. Mitchie took a seat in-between Caitlyn and her boyfriend. Jason was on the other side of Shane.

"You're engaged?! I thought you said you were going to take care of it?" Jason whispered.

"I did." Shane whispered back.

"I didn't mean marry her. I meant the kid."

"Were keeping the baby."

"You're engaged?!" Caitlyn asked Mitchie. Mitchie nodded and faced forward to hear what Mr. Brown was going to say next.

"Well now that that's over with. Why don't we have Mitchie come and perform." Mr. Brown said. The room was filled with muffled claps. Mitchie took a seat at the front of the room to sing.

_I glanced upon the ground today I noticed something,  
It followed me  
Along the way, a figure of gray,  
Impersonating everymove I make_

For now we'll call it my shadow,  
And it said will you replace it,  
So you'll be with me every where I go...

Sentences of yours,  
Running throughout my head,  
Searching for a chance  
To catch my breath,  
A never-ending dream,  
You'll become a part of me,  


_Day or night,  
Dark or light you'll be,  
Taking over that thing called my  
Shadow_

And what happens on the days when,  
The clouds appear and fade away my  
Shade, oh, that's our que babe,  
We'll run away to a place where the sun  
Always shines

That not even time could erase,  
You're my weakness babe but you give me  
Strength, I need you,  
I need you like the blood in my veins.

Sentences of yours,  
Running throughout my head,  
Searching for a chance  
To catch my breath,  
A never-ending dream,  
You'll become a part of me,  
Day or night, dark or light you'll be,  
Taking over that thing called my  
Shadow

"That was amazing, was that another original?" Mr. Brown asked. Mitchie laughed and nodded her head.

"Let's hear it for Mitchie." Mr. Brown said causing everyone to clap. Mitchie took her seat next to her boyfriend.

After everyone was done they posted the order for Final Jam.

"All right everyone, the list is posted that will be your order for tomorrow. So get some sleep and let's have a great Final Jam!" Mr. Brown said letting everyone check their position.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you the winner of Final Jam will be able to record with Connect Three and be the opening act for their new tour. Good luck everyone." Mr. Brown added.

Tess stood in the back watching everyone checking their order for Final Jam.

"She's so going down." She smiled.

"So were all going to be the judge for Final Jam again this year. Traditions never die." Nate said joyfully.

"I can't believe this is going to be our last night together." Mitchie said snuggling up to Shane in his bed.

"Don't worry. I'll think of a way we can be together." Shane kissed Mitchie and wraped his arms around her stomach and fell asleep.

"Welcome to this year's Final Jam!" Mr. Brown announced.

"Starting off the show will be an original song written by Shane Grey." The crowd cheered and Shane took a seat on the stool.

"This is a song dedicated to Mitchie." He began singing and playing, _Please Be Mine _(Yes, I know _Please Be Mine_, is by the Jonas Brothers and they all wrote it. But I put it in for effect)

After he was finished he took his seat as a judge next to his band mates.

"Let's welcome Tess Tyler."

_Wake up  
When will things be good enough for you  
To see all that we can be  
I'm sick of playing games  
And acting like we never care  
Like we're never there_

We pay attention for only seconds

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one  
come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at me

Listen the way we feel is not just about you and me  
It's a harmony  
Just give in  
Cause together we'll be brighter than just any star  
A work of art

We'll make the sky great  
Uniting you and I  


_  
Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one  
come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on_

Is it too much to ask  
That you put us first  
Oh  
I feel like we're last in our universe  
And it's not where we ought to be

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one  
come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at me

_Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at me_

The crowd cheered.

"Next we have the Hasta Lavista crew performing _Hasta Lavista_." They performed.

"Now, here is Mitchie Torres performing an original song called _Shadow_." She performed.

"Now let's welcome back our Final Jam winner from last year, Peggy!"

_They tell you a good girl is quiet  
That you should never ask why  
Cause it only makes it harder to fit in  
You should be happy, excited  
Even if you're just invited  
Cause the winners need someone to clap for them_

It's so hard just waiting  
In a line that never moves  
It's time you started making  
Your own rules

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am

You only get one life to work it  
So who cares if it's not perfect  
I say it's close enough to perfect for me  
Why should you hide from the thunder  
And the lightening that your under  
Cause there ain't nobody else you want to be  


_  
If how your living isn't working  
There's one thing that will help  
You gotta finally just stop searching  
To find yourself_

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am

The world better make some room  
Yea move over, over  
Cause your coming through  
Cause your coming through

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am

"Our Final Jam for this year is finally over let's leave the member's of Connect Three to decide who our winner is." Mr. Brown announced leaving Connect Three to decide the winner.

"And our winner for the Final Jam is Mitchie Torres!" The crowd cheered and Mitchie took the stage to receive her prize, Shane.

"Mitchie has won this Final Jam trophy and is going to be going on tour with Connect Three as their opening act. Congratulations Mitchie!" Mitchie smiled and hugged Shane.

The member's of Camp Rock finished Final Jam with their song "We Rock."

__

_**AN: **__This was a slightly longer chapter but I didn't put too much into the Final Jam because after all it's all about Shane and Mitchie, not the other camp members. PLEASE R&R!! And I will update soon. Thanks for reading!!_


	17. BIG AN Please Read

**BIG Author's Note**

_**Hey guys! It's me again… It has been my dream to reach 100 reviews. And with this story I can finally feel like I can. But I need your help. I know a lot of you were some what disappointed with how the last chapter went. And I am so sorry. So that doesn't happen again. I want you guys to tell me what you want for the next chapter. Come on guys! I can't do it with out. Please review telling me your idea's. And I will put them into consideration. I'm still debating on whether or not I'm going to follow through on this whole pregnancy thing. Tell me your thoughts! PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE HELP ME REACH 100 REVIEWS…**_


	18. Secret's Out

**THE SECOND SUMMER**

**A Camp Rock Fic…**

Chapter Fourteen: The Secret's Out

After the group had finished the song "We Rock" Tess went up on stage to make an un-scheduled announcement.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to thank all our participants of Final Jam. You guys were great." Tess said.

_What's she up to? Mitchie asked herself._

"And let's all give another hand to Mitchie who will now be going on tour with Connect Three!" The crowd clapped again.

"I just hope you'll be able to travel in your fragile condition." Tess snickered. Mrs. Torres, who was hugging her daughter, looked at her with a puzzled look.

"What is she talking about Mitchie?" Mrs. Torres asked her daughter. Mitchie bit her bottom lip to keep from speaking.

"Congratulations on the baby Mitchie." Tess announced into the mike. The room was silent but you could hear Mitchie's mother scream in horror. Tess stood on stage quite satisfied with her announcement and dismissed herself with a smile plastered on her face.

"That will show her." Tess beamed.

"Mom- I can explain." Mitchie stated, her mom falling back into her seat. Mitchie sat down next to her mother and hugged her mother, who was in tears. Mitchie began to cry as well.

"Mom, I'm so sorry." Mitchie cried. Shane starred at the scene from the stage. There was nothing he could do but stand there in shock. He saw Tess back stage and decided to make his move.

"I can't believe you did that Tess. How could you do that to her?!" Shane yelled. Tess just but her hand on her hip giving attitude.

"That's right Shane, how could you do that to her." She smiled, and went her separate way. Shane just stood there in disgust. He was mad. He needed to take out his anger. On the stage stood Caitlyn, Peggy, and Ella who were not surprised by Tess's actions.

"That's it, I'm not just going to stand here and let her get away with this!" Caitlyn said, taking immediate action, she stomped off stage to look for Tess. After three minutes of searching she found Tess talking to a group of people about the little announcement she had just made to the entire camp. Caitlyn tapped Tess on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" Tess asked turning around.

"Oh it's you." She crossed her arms.

"How could you do that to Mitchie? You're so jealous of her that you need to put her lower to bring yourself higher. You've done some pretty low things Tess, but this has to be the lowest."

"She deserved it. And now I've finally won." Tess said triumphantly.

"What's the prize, Tess?!" Caitlyn asked. Ella and Peggy walked in on the conversation and stood behind Caitlyn.

"Oh, hey guys." Tess greeted her now, former two best friends with a smile. They said nothing in return and stood there with angry faces.

"Do you honestly think that they would talk to you after what you did?"

"If you do think that, you're more pathetic then I thought you were." With that Caitlyn and the girls left Tess by herself. Tess licked her lips and continued on with her previous conversation. On her way back to the auditorium Caitlyn ran into Shane who looked completely frozen with anger.

"Shane?" Caitlyn acknowledged his state by waving her hand in his face.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He said through clenched teeth.

"I'm just fine." He walked off to go find Mitchie, but when he went back to the auditorium Mitchie and her mother were no where in sight.

"The cabin." He whispered to himself. He took off running towards her cabin. Shane ran as fast as his feet would take him until he reached the cabin. He knocked on the door. Mitchie's mom answered the door.

"Hello Mrs. Torres. Is Mitchie here?" Shane asked. Mrs. Torres nodded and opened the door wide enough to reveal Mitchie with her suitcase in hand.

"Mitchie? What's this?"

"I'm leaving… for good." Mitchie said tears in her eyes.

**To be continued…**

_**AN: **__Thanks for you guys help for inspiring me to write this chapter. Keep up those awesome comments!!_


	19. You're Leaving

**THE SECOND SUMMER**

**A Camp Rock Fic…**

Chapter Fifteen: You're Leaving?!

"What do you mean your leaving?" Shane asked blankly.

"I mean I'm leaving and I'm not coming back." Mitchie cried. Mrs. Torres left the room so they could have some alone time before Mitchie left. Shane ran over to Mitchie and hugged her while entangling his fingers in her hair to calm her down.

"I don't understand. You can't leave. Not now!" Mitchie let go of Shane.

"I have to. My mother wants me back home. She doesn't want me to have this baby." Mitchie began to tear up again.

"What?!" Shane got up and began to pace.

"Shane, please sit down." Mitchie commanded. Shane did exactly as he was told.

"How could she tell you to do that?" Shane asked.

"Trust me she has her reasons."

"And you have your reasons to keep it. I don't did she forget about someone?" Shane said referring to himself.

"It's our choice not hers. And I'm not going to let you give this baby up just because you're mom wants you to. You're my fiancé and I love you." Shane said giving Mitchie a kiss on the check before hugging her again.

"I know Shane. I know." She said crying. Just then Mrs. Torres walked back in.

"Come on Mitchie, it's time to go." Her mother called.

"Mrs. Torres!" Shane stood up to face Mitchie's mom. Mrs. Torres just stood there with open ears.

"I'm sorry, I'm not going to let Mitchie leave. And she is not going to give up this baby. I know she doesn't want to give it up and that's why I won't let her." Shane explained.

"Shane, you expect me to let you be with my daughter after what you've done to her!?" Mitchie's mom yelled. Shane just stood his ground and had a straight face on.

"Come on Mitchie." Mrs. Torres walked over to her daughter and helped her up and she was now showing her to the door.

"Mitchie!" Shane called reaching for her hand. Mitchie turned back around and hugged Shane until her mother pulled them apart.

"I love you Shane." She called being pushed out the door by her mother.

"I will come for you. Don't worry." Shane said. And just like that she was gone. Shane took a seat on Mitchie's bed and berried his head in his hands.

Mitchie helped herself up into Connie's Catering van and said goodbye to Camp Rock for good…

After a few minutes of crying Shane laid down on Mitchie's bed. He turned over to find something berried in-between the mattress. It was Mitchie's song book. Shane retrieved the book and flipped through the pages. He stopped on the song "This is me." He began to sing the song adding "I gotta find you " into it.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

With that Shane was up and out the door to find Mitchie.

_**AN: I know this was a really short chapter. But this is the end of this story. I left the cliff hanger that will be continued in the sequel to this story. Please look for my sequel soon. I have no idea what I'm going to title it yet. So please look out for it on my profile. Thanks guys for all your help. Thanks for the reviews. Please leave reviews for this one!! Let me hit 100 on this story. I'll keep my fingers crossed. Thanks!**_


	20. AN: Sequel

**BIG AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_**Hey guys! It's me AGAIN. I just wanted to let you know as soon as I get 100 comments I will be posting the sequel which will be called… "Gotta Find You." Look for it soon!! Thanks for your help in making my dream of having 100 comments come true. Don't let me down. Thanks! Bye.**_

_**-Your author**_


	21. Sequel: NOW POSTED

**Sequel NOW POSTED**

**For those of you who didn't already know the sequel has been posted. It's called "I Gotta Find You." Please make sure you review!! Thanks for helping me reach 100 views guys! I really appreciate it. I would love to thank all of you who have been messaging me; your suggestions are great. Thanks for sticking with this story even though my writing is complete CRAP. Just so you guys know. I am planning on going all the way with the pregnancy thing. I have the sex and name already picked out. So no worries. Thanks guys!!**

**-Your Author**


End file.
